


From Now On

by Flame6696



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame6696/pseuds/Flame6696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Clove Kemmings and Cato Hazreth go back to their normal lives. But, when a visitor shakes up Clove. Will they be forced to do something neither of them want? An Alternate Version if Clove and Cato are put in Katniss and Peeta's position. PS, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Now On

Clove growls as the light shines through her bedroom window. She turns away from the window, and rubs her eyes. She slightly opens her eyes, and growls. She hears loud yelling coming from downstairs. She rolls her legs off the bed. She stands up, and walks near the door. She slightly opens it, and she groans. it's her younger sister, Hazel, and her older brother, Johnny fighting. This is all she's known since getting back from the Capitol a couple weeks ago. Fighting, fighting, and more fighting.

Clove is one of the victors of the most recent Hunger Games. The first time in the history of the Games, that there has been multiple victors. Her district partner, Cato being the other victor. She's sure that she's lucky to be here. Gamemakers usually don't show compassion. But, having two victors is better than having none.

Clove walks down the stairs, and stands at the bottom of the steps. Her head is already pounding, and her siblings trying to rip each other's throats out isn't helping.

"Why don't you stop acting like you control my life!" Hazel screams.

"I'm not Haze. I'm trying to prevent you from getting hurt. It's what older siblings do." Johnny says, before his eyes lock on his other sister.

"Okay. I don't feel good, and I'm sick of the fighting. You're both right. Now, please be quiet." She says marching up the steps. She walks back into her room, and decides on visiting the overlook for the first time since she got back.

The overlook is exactly what it sounds like. It overlooks the entire district, and it's Clove's safe spot so to speak. But, visiting it also comes with risk. It's near the mines, and no one besides peacekeepers are allowed anywhere near it. She walks into her closet, and grabs a black tank top, her black jacket, and her brown hunting boots. Clove isn't the shoe wearing type. It's always boots.

She pulls out a pair of army green cargo pants, black socks, and the usual undergarments. She quickly dresses, and pulls her hair back into a simple ponytail. She ;aces up her boots, and pulls out a box from underneath her bed. It contains a lot of mementos from her childhood. Family pictures, video tapes, etc. It also contains her most prized possession. Her double edged switchblade. A gift from her father when she started training. She takes it out of the box, and runs her fingers along the edge of the blade. She slides it into one of the pockets on her pants.

She quickly makes her way out of the house. It's late in the year, and in Two that brings crisp, cold weather. She shivers, before walking along the sidewalk that leads out of the Victors Village. She makes her way towards the dirt path that leads up to the Overlook. She notices boot imprints in the dirt, and knows someone has beaten her up here. She slowly walks over the imprints, and begins to see the outline of the district.

She makes it to the top of the path, and sees dark brown hair flowing in the wind. She recognizes it as her best friend, Briar Galloway. Briar is 15 years old. She wears black boots, blue jeans, a white blouse, and a red jacket over top of it. Her hair is down, and flows in the wind.

"Well, look who beat me up here." Clove says. Briar turns around, and smiles when she looks at her best friend. She walks over to where Clove stands, and embraces Clove in a hug.

"Okay, okay, Enough touching Bri." Clove says. Briar pulls away, as the two girls sit on the edge. Their legs dangling over the side.

"It's good to see you again. I was afraid you weren't ever going to come out again." Briar says curling a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Eventually. The games change you, Bri. It's something that takes time to recover from." Clove says.

"I can see why. Killing people isn't something people like us are prepared for. There's a difference between hitting targets, and hitting actual human beings." Briar says trying to understand Clove's side of things.

"From someone who hasn't been in the games, you actually get it." Clove says.

"Well, my brother was in them. I remember what they did to him. Drove him insane to the point where he killed himself." Briar says.

"I just hope you don't have to experience it first hand." Clove says looking off into the distance.

"That makes two of us. Have you talked to him any?" Briar asks.

"Who, Cato?" Clove asks.

"Who else." Briar says.

"Not really. Passing him in the Victor's Village doesn't really count." Clove says.

"Tour leaves today, doesn't it?" Briar asks.

"Yeah, Noon." Clove says trying to keep it off her mind.

"Well, better get going." Briar says. Clove nods, and stands.

"See you around Bri." Clove says walking down the dirt path. She walks back near the center of town, and looks around. Her parents both work as peacekeepers, and her sister works inside the Nut as a security guard. The Nut being the huge military facility that Two houses. She shakes her head, and walks back near the Victor's Village. She notices the gate is wide open. The gate leading into the Village is usually always closed.

She walks down the path that leads to her house. She spots a Capitol Car parked in front of her house. Her eyes narrow, as she sees Cato sitting on his steps across the street. She ignores him, and walks up the marble steps that lead to her front door. She opens it slowly, and sees her parents talking in the kitchen.

"Clove, honey. These capitol men are here to see you." her mother says. Clove sees two highly dressed men in her kitchen.

"Ms. Kemmings. Please follow us." One of the men say. Clove nods, and follows them. They lead her down the hallway to where the study is. A study that Clove's two younger siblings use for homework.

One of the men turns the knob, and holds the door open. Clove walks in, and the door is slammed behind her. A smell in the room almost makes her gag. She looks up, and that's when her eyes grow wide. Sitting in the chair behind the mahogany desk is a man she thought she'd never see in her home.

President Snow.


End file.
